The disclosure relates to a hydraulic valve.
A hydraulic valve is known from DE 39 23 743 A1. The valve has a sliding control member which can be moved in the direction of a longitudinal axis and which delimits a constantly adjustable diaphragm. There is further provided a locking device which has a locking member which can be moved counter to the force of a first spring transversely relative to the longitudinal axis. There are further provided two catch contours in which the locking member can be engaged in such a positive-locking manner that the sliding control member is releasably retained in a catch position which is associated with the respective catch contour.
It is further known to steplessly adjust the volume flow in the catch positions by means of a separate, constantly adjustable diaphragm.